


Gone

by rise_from_the_bud



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: A lot - Freeform, Draco cries, Fluff, M/M, Make Up, Separation Anxiety, big fight, harry cuddles him, short but sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-15
Updated: 2018-02-15
Packaged: 2019-03-19 02:02:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 316
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13694547
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rise_from_the_bud/pseuds/rise_from_the_bud
Summary: Harry and Draco have a fight.





	Gone

“Shut up! Just- just shut up!”

The voice tears at Draco’s insides.

“Harry,” his voice breaks.

“Please,” Harry sobs.

Draco itches to go over there and embrace him, but he knows he can’t.

He sits against the wall and watches Harry sob. 

A few moments later Harry looks up at Draco.

“Leave.”

“What?”

“You heard me. Get out.”

Draco gets up and starts packing, tears threatening to overcome him.

He finishes and shuts the door behind him, leaving Harry to cry alone.

He apparates to the Leaky Cauldron. 

“A room, Tom?” he asks. 

The bartender hands him a key. Room 11, Draco reads. He heads up and plops down on the bed and lets his tears escape. He sobs brokenly.

“HARRY!” he lets rip. Sobs overtake his body and he shakes desperately. 

“Doesn’t- love - me,” he cries. He’s a mess. Suddenly the door for the room opens and he’s enveloped in warm arms, comforting. He looks up, still sobbing. Harry’s face is above him. He smooths down Draco’s hair. 

“You’re okay, I’m here now, I love you, I’m sorry,” Harry says softly, cradling Draco in his arms. Draco cries. He presses his face into Harry’s tear stained shirt. “I’m here now,” Harry says again. Draco wraps his arms around Harry. 

“I’m never letting you go,” Harry says desperately.

Draco coughs. The blonde stops crying.

“I love you,” he says desperately. 

“I’m yours,” Harry replies. And then- “I’m so sorry, babe.”

Draco looks up. “Why did you get so mad at me?”

“I had a bad day at work,” Harry says.

Draco nods and kisses him. Harry kisses him back gently. 

His soft lips feel so refreshing. Harry breaks away and pulls him onto the bed, still holding him.

He knows about Draco’s separation anxiety, and pulls him close. Draco nuzzles his nose into Harry’s chest.

“I have you now,” Harry says. “And I’m never letting go.”

**Author's Note:**

> I love when they cuddle.


End file.
